Pikmin 3 by a User
If I were to make a Pikmin 3, here's how it would go down: First off, Olimar would take a real ''vacation. Since his son was so fascinated by the Pikmin, he took him along. Using the new spaceship, which was really a new Dolphin with all the new parts re-purchased, they flew all the way to the Pikmin planet. Unfortunately for them, a new species of Bulborb, which Olimar called the Flying Bulborb, had gone a little too high and drifted right into their ship. It did little damage, but it reminded Olimar about what happened last time. As they landed on the surface of the planet, the engine malfunctioned, sending the Bowsprit high into the sky, and destroying the ship into 50 different pieces. With the engine gone, the ship could not fly into the atmosphere as it could the other times it did before. Olimar watched as the engine flew to an area that was covered in snow. Since that was quite far, he could not survive in the night. He took his son with him and explored the area which they had landed in. '''Areas:' 1. The Foggy Frontier (Known for being foggy and limiting sight) 2.The Snowy Side (Known for its blizzards at nighttime) 3. Cautious Coast (Known for being near the ocean) 4. Volcanic Valley (Known for its pools of steaming water and lava) 5.The Forest Cliffs (Known for its hard to reach areas) 6. The Final Frontier (The Last Area) Pikmin: Red Pikmin (Fire-Immune) Yellow Pikmin (Electricity-Immune) Blue Pikmin (Water-Immune) Purple Pikmin White Pikmin (Poisonous and Poison-Immune) Cyan Pikmin (Freezeing-Immune, also can freeze water with Freeze-Rocks) Black Pikmin (Clear Fog and Survive at night) Orange Pikmin (Can Carry Bomb-Rocks and Lava-Immune) Parts: Main Engine (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Ship Skeleton (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. #1 Ionium Jet (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Beta Stabilizer (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Extraordinary Bolt (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Gluon Drive (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Mother Computer (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Extra Batteries (The Foggy Frontier) is Not Required. Shock Absorber (The Foggy Frontier) is Required. Heat Absorber (The Snowy Side) is Required. Geiger Counter (The Snowy Side) is Required. Cooling Tank (The Snowy Side) is Required. Nova Blaster (The Snowy Side) is Not Required. Guard Satellite (The Snowy Side) is Required. Life-Support Boost (The Snowy Side) is Not Required. Positron Generator (The Snowy Side) is Required. Whimsical Radar (The Snowy Side) is Required. Super Magnet (The Snowy Side) is Not Required. Eternal Fuel Dynamo (The Snowy Side) is Required. Space Float (Cautious Coast) is Not Required. Super Sail (Cautious Coast) is Not Required. Gravity Jumper (Cautious Coast) is Required. Radiation Canopy (Cautious Coast) is Required. Emergency Fuel Tank (Cautious Coast) is Required. Sagittarius (Cautious Coast) is Required. UV Lamp (Cautious Coast) is Not Required. Freeze Repellant (Cautious Coast) is Not Required. Repair-Type Bolt (Cautious Coast) is Not Required. Analog Computer (Cautious Coast) is Required. Cooling Systems (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Zirconium Rotor (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Chronos Reactor (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Massage Machine (Volcanic Valley) is Not Required. #2 Ionium Jet (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Constant Air System (Volcanic Valley) is Not Required. Pilot's Seat (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Automatic Gear (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Lava-Saver (Volcanic Valley) is Not Required. Omega Stabilizer (Volcanic Valley) is Required. Interstellar Radio (The Forest Cliffs) is Required. Defensive Maneuvering System (The Forest Cliffs) is Required. Libra (The Forest Cliffs) is Required. Anti-Dioxin Filter (The Forest Cliffs) is Required. Alpha Stabilizer (The Foreast Cliffs) is Required. Pirate Detector (The Forest Cliffs) is Required. Secret Safe (The Forest Cliffs) is Not Required. Jump Shoes (The Forest Cliffs) is Not Required. Speed Shoes (The Forest Cliffs) is Not Required. Call Antenna (The Forest Cliffs) is Required. Family Photo (The Final Frontier) is Not Required. During Story: For the first time, you do not meet the red Pikmin first. As you have arrived during the evening, the Reds and the others would not be out at this time. So what would you do? Luckily for you, there is a black Onion near the landing site. Therefore, you meet the Black Pikmin. What's so special about this Pikmin is that it is not afraid of the dark and is extra tough, which allows it to move around at night. Now that it's nighttime, these Pikmin are stronger, so they can help you find the first part. After the first night, you lift off, then find the next area, The Snowy Side. Reds and Whites are found there upon arriving, fighting a Snowy Bulborb. When Olimar (or Sagittarius) whistles to them, they come to his side. The White Pikmin have an Onion now; it was lost in the second game. Farther into the Snowy Side, Olimar meets another new kind of Pikmin-- the Cyan Pikmin. These Pikmin are immune to icy materials and can enter freezing water, which even Olimar cannot enter without the Freeze Repellant. They can even freeze water with Freeze-Rocks so other Pikmin can cross. They also have their own Onion. After a long day of discovering Pikmin, Olimar shoots back up into space. After Olimar collects 7 ship parts, he is able to move on to the Cautious Coast. When landing, he goes east to rediscover Blue Pikmin. After Olimar collects 15 ship parts, he is able to go to Volcanic Valley, the first area in the series to feature lava hazards. Here, Olimar discovers Orange Pikmin, which are not only immune to fire but also lava, and can also carry Bomb-Rocks. After 25 parts are recovered, The Forest Cliffs are obtained. Here, Olimar does not meet any new Pikmin but discovers a power plant to the south, which is occupied by Yellow Pikmin. These Pikmin are immune to electricity, as in the previous game. Purples are also discovered to the north, killing Bulborbs and bringing them back to thier new Onion. After all but 1 part is obtained, The Final Frontier awaits. Here, the final part lies, waiting.... Other Hints: The Freeze Repellant This will upgrade your suit so that it survives in freezing water. The Lava-Saver This will upgrade your suit so that it survives in lava. Jump Shoes This will upgrade your suit so that you can jump a small distance. This only applies to Sagittarius. Speed Shoes This will upgrade your suit so that you can run much faster. This only applies to Olimar. Life-Support Boost This will give you a boost for your Life Support. Bring this to your ship and your life support will be boosted from 30 days to 40 days. Extra Batteries This will give you a boost for your Life Support. Bring this to your ship and your life support will be boosted from 30 days to 35 days. Constant Air System This will make it so that your life support will not run out. After collecting this, the time limit is lifted. Endings: This game has two endings. One ending is when you get all the parts to your ship. Father and son fly out of the planet and back home to Hocotate, while the Pikmin resume their lives as Pikmin. The other ending is where you cannot retrieve all of the parts. With the Constant Air System, this is an impossible ending. The ship flies high into the sky, and as it goes, the engine once again explodes, killing Olimar and Sagittarius. They land back in the Awakening Wood, where the Pikmin give them the Constant Air System and another chance. The latter is only possible if the Constant Air System is not obtained. Challenge Mode: There are many modes in this one mode: Original 2 player Dungeon Survival Battle Boss Battle Boss Battle 2P Original: This is the one from Pikmin. Sprout as many as you can to make the top score. 2 Player: Two Players work together to collect all of the parts in a specified area in one day. Dungeon: This is the one from'' Pikmin 2. Find the key to access the next dungeon. Survival: A constant line of enemies come at you! How long can you survive? Battle: Two players face off to find the most treasures before the other. Capturing the opponent's flag counts as an automatic win. Boss Battles: Fight every boss in the series so far until a Pikmin Extinction! Captians are invincible, and the bosses go in this order: Snowy Cannon Beetle, Beady Long Legs, Puffstool, Goolix, Pileated Snagret, Giant Snitchbug, Fiery Wollywog, Raging Long Legs,Volcanic Cannon Beetle, Emperor Bulblax, Empress Bulblax, Titan Dweevil, Smoky Progg, Segmented Crawbster, Waterwraith, Rocky Long Legs, Elemental Blowhog. Boss Battles 2P: Same as Boss Battles, but it is a race between the two players. '''Bosses Fought, Where, and what they Hold:' Snowy Cannon Beetle (The Snowy Side) holds the Heat Absorber. Beady Long Legs (The Foggy Frontier) holds the Ship Exoskeleton. Puffstool (The Forest Cliffs) holds the Alpha Stabilizer. Goolix (Cautious Coast) holds the Repair-Type Bolt. Pileated Snagret (Volcanic Valley) holds the Lava-Saver. Giant Snitchbug (The Foggy Frontier) holds the #1 Ionium Jet. Fiery Wollywog (Cautious Coast) holds the Radiation Canopy. Raging Long Legs '''(The Final Frontier) '''Volcanic Cannon Beetle (Volcanic Valley) Emperor Bulblax (The Final Frontier) Titan Dweevil (The Final Frontier) Smoky Progg (The Final Frontier) Waterwraith (The Final Frontier) only appears if you don't get to the Elemental Blowhog in time. Rocky Long Legs (The Forest Cliffs) holds the Pirate Detector. Elemental Blowhog (The Final Frontier) holds the Family Photo. New Enemies: Icy Bulborb This Bulborb has shielded itself with a layer of ice. Though more closely related to the Grub-Dog family, it seems to have characteristics of the Bulblax family. Blazing Bulborb This Bulborb has gone even further and covered itself with a fiery liquid. The only way for the flames to stop is to lure it into water, but be careful with it until it is going to stay. Female Shearwig These female counterparts have come out to help their husbands. Since they have always been in the ground, however, they only appear at night. Snowy Snagret This is a new species of Snagret that may be the first to not be related to the common Snagret. Though its family is still unknown, I shall be vigilant in my dicoveries. Bulbywog This is the product of a wollywog and a bulborb mating. They not only can eat Pikmin as all normal ones do, but can also smash them. Fiery Dumples These are Water Dumples that survive in lava, not water. They appear to be more closely related to the Bulblax family than to the Grub-Dog family. Fiery Wogpoles These are the newborn Fiery Wollywogs. Instead of swimming in water, as normal Wogpoles do, they survive in the hottest fluids. Poison Blowhog These are Fiery Blowhogs, but they expel poisonous liquid instead of fire. Their cousins are actually the Pikmin. Anode Blowhog These are extremely dangerous as they can destroy anything in one blow. These Blowhogs are able to shoot thunderbolts at creatures, so they are the most dangerous. Walking Bomb-Rock This is a Bomb-Rock that was never used and grew legs. Though it looks like a Volatile Dweevil, research indicates that it actually is a Green Pikmin that has possesed its body. Mushroom Pikmin These are Pikmin that have been converted to the Puffstool. (Though they are returning from the first game, they now serve a new purpose. They are now wild Pikmin that have been abandoned from the Puffstool.) They appear to be Pikmin nonetheless, but since they are no longer with other Pikmin, they cannot be related any longer. Flying Bulborb When I crash landed once again, I saw this majestic creature ram my spaceship. These are closely related to the Breadbugs. They fly around in the air until daytime, when they must sleep. Flittering Bulborb These are the juvenile Flying Bulborbs. Though they can jump into the air and hover for a bit, they cannot actually fly to escape predators.(If the Flying Bulborb is defeated, the Flittering ones can be used as Pikmin. At the end of the day, if you choose to fly, the Flittering Bulborbs will grow bigger wings and will fly up with you. Then you may use them as long as they stay alive.) Hazards: Fire This is a returning hazard. Pikmin can be saved from this. Immunity: Red Electricity This is a returning hazard. Pikmin cannot be saved from this. Immunity: Yellow Water This is a returning hazard. Pikmin can be saved from this. Immunity: Blue Poison This is a returning hazard. Pikmin can be saved from this. Immunity: White Rockslides This is a returning hazard. Pikmin cannot be saved from this. No Immunity. Darkness This is a new hazard. Pikmin cannot be saved from this. Immunity: Black Freezing Water/Ice This is a new hazard. Pikmin cannot be saved from this. Immunity: Cyan Without the Freeze Repellant, Olimar and Sagittarius cannot survive. They gradually lose health. Lava This is a new hazard. Pikmin cannot be saved from this. Immunity: Orange Without the Lava-Saver, Olimar and Sagittarius cannot survive. They gradually lose health.